


DA Fanart

by summoner_yuna_of_besaid



Series: Dragon Age Codexes [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Genderqueer Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, da3 spoilers, dai spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_yuna_of_besaid/pseuds/summoner_yuna_of_besaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art that goes with my Dragon Age universe and fanfics.  Had to edit it due to broken links and some lost works.  </p><p>1) Seolta Lavellan with his lovers Dorian and Vivienne.<br/>2) Zevran and Racain are fascinated by Alistair's hair.<br/>3) Portrait of my inquisitor.<br/>4) Thuleka investigating the Winter Palace<br/>5) Companion piece to my work "We love one more day".<br/>6) Seolta tries to woo his lady.<br/>7) Companion piece to "magic and daggers".<br/>8) Cole makes a friend. (Pokemon crossover).<br/>9) Similarities (Crossover with FFXII).<br/>10) portrait of Seolta (nudity)<br/>11) Fenris is done.  Mages and rogues do not belong on the front lines.<br/>12) An old DAO comic I did a few years ago about Mahariel and Tamlen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. small elf and his lovers

 

  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36015054250/in/album-72157684709946933/)

 

seolta lavellan with vivienne and dorian

 


	2. small elf and his lovers

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36036514250/in/album-72157684709946933/)

elves are not hairy like humans are lmao

 


	3. my inquisitor

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/35576385414/in/album-72157684709946933/)

 

thuleka lavellan

 


	4. the winter palace

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36385440856/in/album-72157684709946933/)


	5. thuleka honors the dead

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36366894676/in/album-72157684709946933/)

thuleka's arladin oufit from "we love one more day"

 


	6. seolta woos his lady

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/35625439233/in/album-72157684709946933/)

 

seolta is very charming really

 


	7. practicing magic

 

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36366893666/in/album-72157684709946933/)

Companion to "Magic and Daggers"


	8. cole makes a friend

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36366893946/in/album-72157684709946933/)


	9. similiarities

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/35576385334/in/album-72157684709946933/)

 

They really do have a lot in common.


	10. seolta

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36015053840/in/album-72157684709946933/)


	11. fenris is done

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36243445712/in/album-72157684709946933/)


	12. lethallen (unfinished dao comic)

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36037507880/in/album-72157684709946933/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36037510460/in/album-72157684709946933/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36037510210/in/album-72157684709946933/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36037509600/in/album-72157684709946933/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36037509220/in/album-72157684709946933/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36037508790/in/album-72157684709946933/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36037508630/in/album-72157684709946933/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36037508140/in/album-72157684709946933/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36037506810/in/album-72157684709946933/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/35599094324/in/album-72157684709946933/)


End file.
